


Truth or Dare

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Lea is stuck in a Truth or Dare party with the Twilight gang and his two best friends/babies and when Isa arrive... the game change a bit.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an ask on my askblog https://yourangelscythe.tumblr.com !! Thank to the adorable anon!!! (all my anons are awesome honestly!)

How did he end up here?

How the hell did he end up here, honestly?

Lea always felt nice around teenagers and was happy to pass time with them, especially when he wasn’t the one to once again buy the ice cream but… it was quite weird to have been invited to that Truth or Dare party.

Xion and Roxas had decided to throw a sleeping party with Olette, Pence and Hayner, which he was totally okay with.

He had prepared the living room and the rooms so they could have fun. They had pizza, he prepared pop corn. He expected them to watch horror movie, play video game or do a pillow battle and certainly not to have them sat in the soft rug of the living room and dragging him in the Truth or Dare.

At least, he could check that they weren’t doing anything weird.

The Dare when good-natured, things like push-ups, eat things a bit gross and things like that. Even the Truth questions were nice. It was quite disturbing at first for him to learn some truths on Roxas and Xion, because they were kind off his children, but still…

He was also afraid him!

He had been glad to end this whole can of cheese within one minute but it had been a bit more annoying for him when he had to reply who he preferred between Roxas and Xion. Obviously it was the same amount of love for both of them.

He was starting to get worry.

And begged the nice trio to stop trying to humiliate him.

He even didn’t know if he could fight back! It was quite easy to make them go outside and ring at the neighbor’s door to ask stupid stuff, was still acceptable to ask about their grades or things. But more?

All the teenager had a lot of fun, anyway. And that was the important thing!

Thought, at the second he heard the bell of the door ring, he got up. Unless they neighbor’s children were doing some Truth or Dare to avenge their parents, maybe, it could busy him a moment.

He went to the door and smiled when he saw Isa on the other side.

“Eh, Isa! What’s bringing you there?”

“It’s stupid and I’m sorry. I don’t have enough cheese for my…”

“Saïx!!!” Xion just appeared out of nowhere, though probably from the living room itself, and smiled to the man. “We’re playing Truth or Dare!! You’re in?”

“I just came to…” Isa started.

“SAÎX!!!” Roxas just jumped out of the nowhere that was the living room itself. “We’re playing Truth of Dare! You come with us?!”

Lea frowned. They were planning something or he wasn’t the best to plan stupid plan in the back of everyone…

“Pleaaaase?” Xion and Roxas said in the same tone.

“Please?” Lea added with a smile.

“I… guess I can eat later,” Isa replied.

“Neat!”

The two of them grabbed Isa’s hands to bring him in the living room. Lea closed the door and followed them.

The teenagers didn’t ask anything to Isa straight away, wanting to let him be a bit more comfortable with all of this. Especially because he didn’t know well Olette, Pence and Hayner.

They let him ask a Truth but it wasn’t much interesting. It was like “Did you have eaten yesterday?”

They decided it wasn’t useful to let him Dare someone because, at least, Lea tried. They know it would have funnier without them. Well… before Isa arrived, it would have been more challenging without Lea.

But now…

“Okay, Isa! You’re ready?” Olette asked.

Isa wasn’t.

Though, he nodded.

“Perfect!” Hayner said.

Isa was more suspicious there.

“Truth or Dare?” Xion asked.

The man could sense they had discovered something. They were way too excited by the idea of him playing. If ever he said ‘Truth’, who know what will happen. He refused to let himself trick by the teenagers.

“Dare,” he replied with confidence.

Not that he couldn’t handle the kind of Dare there were since the beginning.

“Kiss Lea!” they all said together.

Suddenly, Isa blushed and he couldn’t talk correctly. Not even breath out a ‘what’?

Lea was quite red too but he managed to make this disappear.

“That’s nasty, kiddos.”

“It’s okay,” Isa said. “I can do it.” He frowned. “Un…Unless… You say that because… you, you don’t want to… “

“No, no! You can kiss me!” Lea said. “I mean!!! It’s you Dare so if you’re in…”

Isa nodded though still red.

He swallowed air and closed his eyes. He couldn’t do it if he didn’t close his eyes. Even leaning in like that seemed so hard to do.

At least, he couldn’t see Lea if he was judging him.

He couldn’t see the teenagers who were staring them as if they were the heroes of the last SOAP Opera they could see on the TV…

He was about to kiss Lea’s lips, or at least aimed for it, his heart beating so fast because he wished to kiss him since so long… He loved him since his childhood and wished he could be courageous enough to tell him his feelings.

He didn’t want to bother him with that.

Didn’t want to take the risk to lose him.

He was about to kiss Lea’s lips because it was a Dare, it didn’t come from him…

And there… lips closing on his.

He opened the eyes out of surprise and saw Lea kissing him. He blushed even more and replied to this kiss because he could feel love into it. So many love… the same love he had simmering in his guts.

When Lea moved back, he was still blushing a bit and smiled lightly.

“You know… we never said on the lips,” Pence smirked.

Isa tried to have his mind back but when he tried to reply, justify himself, he was just messily shuttering out of emotion.

“Lea! Truth or Dare?” Olette asked.

“Truth?” he replied.

“Do you love Isa?”

“Hell yes!” Lea said, looking Isa right in the eyes. “Since forever.”

Isa hadn’t been dared of anything but he kissed him again, his heart beating so fast in his chest…


End file.
